This invention relates to a file and a binding member for filing papers or leaves.
A file for filing papers or leaves, in other words, refills or other variety of materials as sort of a sheet has been used extensively. Widely known is a file so called a ring file in which a binding member constituting a ring-shaped body is mounted on a cover sheet body, for example, described in the following patent document 1 or the following patent document 2. The file is established by connecting a base portion from which an openable and closable ring-shaped body stands with an inner face of a rear cover sheet.
Patent document 1: Patent laid open No. 2002-178678
Patent document 2: Patent laid open No. 2000-343867